chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona Treharne
Fiona Andria Treharne is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the eldest daughter of Laurie and Alex Treharne. She will possess the abilities of Elemental Precognition, Celerity, Automotion, Puppetry and Ability Sharing. Appearance As a child, Fiona will have strawberry blonde hair which will curl a little, but as she grows it will darken, until it is a medium brown shade. She will have a pale skin tone originally, and it will only darken somewhat throughout her life, much to her dislike and frustration. She will always have light grey eyes. She will be very flirtatious as a teenager and an adult, which will be very clearly reflected in her choice of clothing and in the way she will refuse to be seen without a thick layer of perfect make-up. Abilities Fiona's first ability will be Elemental Precognition. Using this ability, Fiona will be able to search for visions of the future in any of the four elements of earth, air, water and fire. To do so, she must clear her mind, and think of the future or of a particular question whilst looking into the element. Visions will then appear. They can be seen in flames, in still bodies or bowls of water, in stones and on the air. Her second ability will be Celerity. Fiona will be able to use this ability to augment her own speed, but not the speed of others or the speed of anything else. She will be able to run at a speed comparable to enhanced speed, or at any other speed, including what would simply resemble a fast natural speed. She will also be capable of running faster than the speed of light and thus moving through time. When running, her reflexes will also be amplified, and all of her limbs will move rapidly, meaning she could also use the ability to produce powerful jumps and just to move her hands rapidly. on her]]The third of her abilities will be Automotion. Fiona will always be absorbing low levels of kinetic energy and storing it within her body. The levels will be low enough to prevent any visual effect, and therefore no objects will slow or stop when near her. She can then utilise this energy to prevent herself from being immobilised by any means. She couldn't be held still by telekinesis, puppetry or any other physically manipulating ability, and she would also prove immune to paralysis induction, immobility and paralysis touch, as well as neurotoxins. The only way to prevent her from moving freely would either be to remove the kinetic energy, or to break her spine. Her fourth ability will be Puppetry. The ability can be used to finely control the movements of people, paralysing them and forcing them to do her will. It can also prevent someone from using an ability or force someone to do so, if there is movement usually associated with their ability. She will prefer to use gestures to control these people, but this isn't completely necessary. Several people can be controlled at once, and no line of vision is necessary to maintain control. It is also possible to manipulate the motor functions of machines and movable objects. She will also prove immune to the ability itself, but this is due to her automotion. ]]Her final ability will be Ability Sharing. This ability can be used to temporarily share one's own other abilities with another person or other people. Unlike with ability expression, these abilities would then be completely in the control of the other person, and not just used through him or her. Fiona will not lose her abilities, but the recipient will do so once this ability is deactivated. The ability can be used to amplify the effect of the ability being shared, as two people using the same ability to achieve the same effects will be stronger than one person using it. It can also be used to temporarily gain another person's ability, if that person is willing, since the ability can be shared with that person, enabling him or her to share out his or her original abilities. She can however only share one ability at a time. If she tries to share a second, the first one will be lost by its recipients. Family *Mother - Laurie Treharne *Father - Alex Treharne *Aunts - Lola Athens, Lee Athens *Younger brothers - Simon and Luke Treharne *Younger sister - Brigitte Treharne History Etymology Fiona is a Gaelic name which means "fair, white, beautiful". It also means "wine" in Latin. Her middle name, Andria, is Greek and means "man" or "warrior", being a feminine form of the name Andrew. Her surname is both Welsh and Cornish, and means "iron homestead". Category:Characters